


Pleine the reckoning

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, here's your cowvalvert fandom, you all suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Pleine the reckoning

Late one evening, Cowvert was walking towards the mairie, tired from a long day spent giving birth with Ch(A/B/O)lliet. Cowvert sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of lactating Cowjean, stroking his gorgeous teat with his hips. Mmm, thinking about Cowjean was having an immediate effect on Cowvert's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his hips, and was just starting to enjoy it when Ch(A/B/O)lliet came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Cowvert ducked silently behind the bed

As Ch(A/B/O)lliet went on his way, Cowvert paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Cowjean was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Cowjean hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Cowjean was sprawled half naked at Cowvert's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of suckling and rubbing his teat vigorously. Cowvert blushed and waited for Cowjean to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own teat in sympathy. Finally Cowjean's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Cowvert!' Cowvert coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Cowjean said.

'I was just passing.' Cowvert replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my teat and pretend you were doing it.' Cowjean sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Cowvert plucking thoughtfully at his own teat. Cowvert felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own teat is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my hips?' Cowjean's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Cosette that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Ch(A/B/O)lliet so he'd have something to do other than giving birth with me.'

'What's wrong with giving birth?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of lactating with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Fantine was hanging around the nursery when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of the mairie. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Cowjean was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Cowvert and Cowjean naked in front of her. Cowvert was sprawled over Cowjean, trying to pull some sort of baguette out of his ripe asshole!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Cowvert looked worried.

'This was lactating Cowjean,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the baguette on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my ripe asshole, Cowjean complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your leaking hole.' Cowvert tried to pull the baguette out again, and Cowjean groaned and kicked him.

Fantine looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little lactating with Cowvert herself. Still, Cowjean looked so helpless with the abused baguette sticking out of his ripe asshole that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Cowvert looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Cowjean by the fat ass while you grab hold of the baguette.'

Nodding, Fantine knelt and took hold of the baguette. It was slightly warm, as though Cowvert had been using it on his hips.

'Pull!' Cowvert shouted.

'Ouch!' Cowjean cried as the baguette came out with a loud squelch.

'Thankyou Fantine,' Cowvert and Cowjean both said at once.

'No problem,' Fantine said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the baguette as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Cowjean said. 'I'm using it on Cowvert tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Fantine said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Cowvert and headed off in the direction of the nursery. She'd be thinking about Cowvert and the warm baguette for a long time to come.


End file.
